The World's Strongest
by FireGire96
Summary: What if Bakugou was more of his father? What if he was a smart student that was super nice but unintentionally rude? No one knows... Until now. (OOC Bakugou, AU)
1. Prologue: How far we've come

"That's really mean, guys," Izuku blurted out through incoming tears, stuttering on each word that escaped his mouth out of utter fear.

The situation he put himself was the worst of all, but one he always dreamed of being in during sleepless excited nights. A moment in which he could become the person. No. The figure he always dreamed of becoming. The figures he would look at through the computer's screen through shaky cams and weird positioning. The figure that gave him hope even when the sun would hide behind clouds that cried endlessly on his city and the streets of his neighborhood.

In this situation, Izuku would play hero.

It was a normal day after school for him and the small class of kindergartners at his school. Everyone was going home to their parents and play toys or going to idolize the heroes that made them live their childhood to the fullest. Play in the park, hang out with their parents, hang around with friends, live in their pure imaginations or have fun in general.

Izuku was a huge fan of All Might, mainly because of how he would save people and outdo all the obstacles that would hit him out of nowhere. He was the ray of hope to almost every kid around and convinced them all to be great in everything they do. The true hero to everyone and everything in his city, Musutafu, Japan. He was the man who persuaded him to be a hero no matter what.

Even if he was quirkless.

That's why the young green haired male was in front of a duo of rude children. Why he was trying to protect a defenseless boy in the playground. Why he was trying to play hero for once in life. Unlike the scenes he would make with his action figures or execute on role-playing with his mom or friend, or even imagining, this was real life. He was really going to protect someone from sick and rude motives. He was going to possibly make a friend and perform his first good deed for someone his age. For a small citizen.

So why was he so scared?

Why was he shaking right where he stood violently? Why was tears threatening to escape his eyes like waterfalls or damaged dams? Why was he so afraid of children his age? Was it because of their quirks? Or how they acted in school and right now? His mind wasn't processing that well and he was lost on what to do. But he didn't show it. That much. He kept his guard up with shaking knuckles ready to aim at the children in front of him if they got ideas. Or just to intimidate, which he was failing at.

"If you keep going," Izuku stuttered violently, his shaking eyeballs and irises moving in a pattern like his body. "I-I-I'll never forgive you!"

The young boys started to laugh at him and the boy who was behind Izuku. His fear was pushed up when he saw them begin to show off their quirk. One displayed bat like wings and the other's fingers stretched a little making him shake more and more, vibrating uncontrollably. One of them snickered, "Even though you're quirkless, you still talk so much trash! We're gonna pound you! Here we come, Deku!"

Izuku could feel his heart pound and beg to jump out of his chest when the boys started to dash right towards him. He thought this was it. With being a hero in the making came a price. With being anything came the price that you'll have to pay. And for him, it would be a great beating and a lesson in being quirkless. It was okay though, he thought. He had no regrets. It was for the best this would happen. At least the boy behind him wouldn't be hurt. It would be okay. It was be okay...

He expected to feel his body be struck by punches and kicks of all kinds. However. He felt nothing. He kept his eyes shut from it all, trying to escape the horrifying reality he would go through. Through darkness, he could hear it all. Grunts. Groans. Air being slapped around and stabs on flesh. And. Explosions?! He wanted to keep his eyes closed longer, but everything began to be chaotic. It sounded like there was a war escalating in front of him of some kind. It was almost like he was in a different world. Eventually, however, he opened his eyes. And what he saw, shocked him to his core as his eyes and mouth went wide.

Right in front of him was a familiar boy. A male with ash blond spikey hair and sharp innocent red eyes. He was on the floor in his blue short sleeve shirt and shorts. He was on the ground nearly beat up and breathing heavily as he slowly began to close his eyes. The other two males were next to him whining and groaning in pain as well. But unlike him they got up and started to run away with the same fear Izuku had earlier.

The young green hair male couldn't help but approach the other young boy and look down at him to question in utter worry through stutters once more. "You... Y-You're. Kacchan!... A-Are you okay?! Say something please! W-W-Why did you save me?!"

"... Because... I'm gonna be just like you, Izuku," He mumbled tiredly while coughing a bit and looking into his solid forest green eyes with his blood red ones. "I'm gonna be a hero when I grow up. And... And heroes don't give up! They don't lose! They always win! And I'm gonna be the best hero! Just like All Might! And... And so will you, Izuku!

We'll be heroes no matter what!"

... That was only ten years ago...

Now here he was. Standing on a building and looking down at the city he would protect from now on. His spirkey grown out hair flowed in the wind so effortlessly and his eyes sharper as he watched people walk back and forth. He didn't wear shorts anymore, he was now wearing an average male school uniform. He was waiting. He had been waiting. He waited for this moment all his life. Everything he's done had led him to this. Him and Izuku... And he wouldn't let it slip through his hands. He would be the best hero ever.

Or die trying.

"Kacchan," A male voice called out from behind him, making his body jump a bit from the break of the peace. "Ready to go to school?"

He slowly turned to find Izuku, all grown up like him and wearing the same clothes. He didn't change one bit. Neither of them did. They were still the same kids with big dreams and goals of protecting and serving everyone. The only thing that would change from today, was who they will become.

Heroes.

"Yeah." He replied with a small smile on his lips and a nod to him.

 _"Let's go aim for U.A..."_


	2. Chapter 1: Brains and Brawn

Watching heroes was kind of bad ass if you as Bakugou.

He enjoyed the adrenaline rush of watching cool heroes fight villains left and right. Especially when he would be able to experience from somewhere so close yet so far. And today was no exception.

As he was about to attend classes with his best friend, he found himself experiencing a chase and standoff between multiple heroes and a huge villain. Of course, the person wasn't as bit as a few buildings it found itself destroying, but he served to be a threat to four heroes. Well, three, because one trying to keep citizens safe and move them along as if nothing was happening.

And honestly? That's true. Nothing was that big of a deal regarding the fight between heroes and villains. If you're an average citizen in Musutafu, Japan. But if you planned on being a hero in training? Nothing was better than examining and watching your heroes every move in certain situations.

Both Midoriya and Bakugou kept their eyes peeled and their glances locked on the battle at hand. As they watched, Bakugou suddenly yelled out loud with excitement shining brightly on their face like the sun beaming on the havoc. "Midoriya! Pop quiz! Who is that guy attacking the hero covered in wood?"

Midoriya nodded at his proposal and told him without a hint of hesitation, "That is a civilian that has a quirk to become a monster. From what I hear, he was trying to steal from a purse and the heroes had him cornered. I'm guessing out of nervousness and fear of being caught, he turned into his monster form."

"Bing! Correct," His best friend responded almost playfully before continuing. "Now who exactly is the guy who's attacking the monster with the wood."

"Kamui Woods," The green haired male answered almost immediately. "He has a quirk where he can control the wood in his body, making it do whatever he wants to." They started to watch the hero in front of the criminal and getting ready to attack and trick him whenever he can.

"Alright! On to the next one," Bakugou called out loud with a huge smirk now glued on his lips. "Who's the guy flying around on that little jetpack of his."

"Easy! Jetpack hero," Midoriya answered, smiling widely himself as he watched his heroes fight. "He possesses a jetpack on his back that makes him fly around in the air. I still question if that's his quirk or not."

"We'll never know, he rarely goes out to fight these days," The ash blonde haired male commented, going into a thoughtful state at such before shaking his head and continuing, "Now who is the man to our left making people stay as far away from the commotion as he can?" Due to his question, the two of them turned to find a man acting like a traffic cop and signaling citizens to move along.

"Oh! That's Death Arms! He's a hero who has the quirk of super strength. Sometimes he goes into action and sometimes he doesn't. Though his speed is lacking, his power is stronger than even an elephant or a whale! Also, fun fact, his name is a play on yakuza word sutegoro," Midoriya told Bakugou, making him chuckle and reply,

"You sure know what you're talking about, Deku! That's great! You're so smart you can just be a hero with your brains right now!" Such a comment made the young boy blush in embarrassment in front of his friend. Him a hero with only his smarts, he thought. Though that sounded tempting, he didn't really know of such. Brains couldn't always replace brawns. Before he could even counter or disprove him on his though process, they both heard and saw Kamui Woods yell out loud to the enemy at hand, "Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, as well as robbery and assault. You really are evil. Your punishment…"

"Oh shit, he's gonna use preemptive binding," Bakugou yelled out loud while waiting anxiously for the wooden hero to deal the finishing blow. His friend besides him watched happily as well as he saw Kamui start to separate his arm into multiple pieces that still bind together on the monster. They expected to see him take the villain down with rope like wood. Or even slam him down to knock him out, though that would make expenses on building damages go up. So, they simply watched in anticipation.

Just for the man to be kicked head on by a gigantic lady in uniform. The watched the female in utter shock take the villain she knocked down by his pants and looked at the audience watching the battle, including the school boys to declare softly out loud, "Pleased to meet you all! Today is my debut! You can call me Mt. Lady!"

The boys stared in awe and total confusion. Bakugou was just about to question it all. Midoriya was about to question himself… However, the boys did what they usually do when it comes to moments like these. The green haired male took out his notebook to jot down notes on her quirk to become big and the cons that would come with such. This way, the next time he sees her or comes toe to toe with her, he could have some pointers or predict strategies that can help her win in battles. Especially seeing as she's a beginner.

Which is what Bakugou focuses on for sure. As he looked at the female in front of him, he commented on her performance. He began to approach the cameras and flashing lights of pictures being taken to tell the new hero without hesitation, "Though you did save us all, your posture needs improvement. May I suggest that you tilt your body more and then a full impact can be on your enemy's face and head more than just the head. I liked how you also came in out of nowhere, but if you just did it for the fame and fortune, then you might just want to take up a career as an employee in the bank."

This made the female look at him in shock along with the people around. They all examined him in utter disbelief and then looked at each other. Their reactions were enough to tell Midoriya what was going on and dash towards his best friend. "O-Oh my," He yelled and grabbed his friend and laughed nervously, "I am so sorry for what he did, apologies," He told them while grabbing his best friend nervously by his arm. "He didn't mean to say any of that. He's just really critical when it comes to trying to be a hero!" This made his quirk friend stare at him a bit in shock and confusion before being pulled away from the scene and off to school. He however, did not fight back, he would never fight his best friend...

When they had reached their middle school, both of them went to sit at their respectful seats, which seemed to have been next to each other. As they sat, Bakugou was messing with his quirk, making small explosions that seemed like eye candy to him. He had became lost in the sight of fire fighting each other and thoughts surfacing in his head on his past. The past that equaled that of the fire present in his palm. One full of praise and glory. Praise and glory that he hated his entire life. Because of his brains and brawn, he was the number one student in the class, which shocked him even today. Everyday. As he sat in his uncomfortable wooden seat, glancing over kids his age with the most useful and coolest quirks ever. With so much wasted potential. He would ask the burning question as middle school came to an end;

Why?

Why was he of all people a student that had everything he could ever want? Why was he a role model to all? And why... Why the hell was he gifted with such a destructive quirk?

He wished he had all the answers to such a question, but he didn't. He sometimes wished his parents had a different quirk all together. Maybe his mother could've kept hers, and his father could have a quirk that works with bubbles or water. It would've been way better them being a ticking time bomb. But it was okay, he thought. You never get what you want most of the time. And life was unfair. So he had to live with this madness. It was for the best...

"What's this crap," A male voice chine into the ash blonde's ears, making him look to his right to find a reoccurring scene. A group of males were holding up a journal and waving around in intimidation. A familiar journal that stood out to Bakugou that his friend would always carry. Midoriya's journal of information. He watched the green haired male jump for his life to get his pride and joy back, but failed miserably as it flew around in the air into the hands of the punks. His teeth suddenly slammed together through closed lips and subtle growls could be heard through the commotion as his eyes blew up a little as if he had seen a prey to his predator.

"For my future? Man. You're more of a punk then I thought," The teenager continued as he kept scolding and messing with the quirkless teen in front of him. "Why do you keep trying to aim for U.A? Trying to go with your imaginary wannabe boyfriend over there?" He pointed and signaled to an angry Bakugou, causing Midoriya to stare at him in fear and panic. He would worry a lot about what he would do and what would happen regarding his best friend. But his eyes and attention was enclosed on his journal, the one thing that brought something special to him together. His teeth showed gritted and his eyes wide in horror as he jumped and hopped for his information needed for high school. "Just give up, you idiot. You'll never get anywhere without a quirk. Might as well get a stupid job and get the hell out of here, you worthless excuse of skin."

Suddenly, the worst that could happen, did happen. The bully waved the journal in front of the green haired male before tossing the item outside. And into a small pool of water for the fish to explore. They stared with emotionless eyes at the item before letting their mouths mess with the wet sloppy papers in front of them. This made Midoriya just break right where he stood. His mind went utterly blank and so did his eyes. He had turned into a human vegetable for a second until he coughed and questioned through stutters, "W-W-W-Why?!..."

"Bakugou is the only one along with us REAL heroes, who will have a future being real saviors of the world," The bully taunted before pushing the victim out of the way. "All you'll do is clean the streets and be an idiot no matter what... But hey! I got a petition! If you want to see if you have a quirk. Why don't you do everyone and just leave? Jump off the roof and leave, you burden excuse of a human."

And after those words. In just a few seconds of talking to his friend. After getting easily irritated. A hand was met with the bully's face. And in a matter of seconds, the teen's face was filled with an explosion that roared and coated his face completely. This made him jump back and yell in utter horror and scream at the pain on him surfacing immediately. He then was pushed harshly out of the room by the attacker outside, sliding to the wall and hitting his head. Who was the person who had did such a thing? The only person who cared about Midoriya aside from his mom. His best friend, Bakugou.

Who suddenly ran pass his close friend since childhood and slide down the building to the small body of water in front of him. The fish immediately swam away and Bakugou had his face covered in nothing but water, causing his hair to go down and his vision slightly bubbly. When he stared upon his classroom above him, he had seen students look down at him and chatter among themselves through the ring of a bell. The ash blonde panted and stared at his friend who looked in shock, shaken still by what just happened.

He really hated his quirk and everything it was meant for. But he couldn't lie. It did help with defense and helping people. Hopefully he could live with this power and use it for good no matter what happens. Especially for the ones he cared about... "Midoriya! Let's get out of here. I don't want to stay here any longer with these assholes... Now!"

At the sound of him yelling and ordering him to follow him home, he nodded violently and followed down the building to his side. When he did, he retreated his journal and looked closely at it. The glance in his eyes was filled with sorrow and doubt that his best friend was so accustomed to. Just with the stare. That expression. The hold of his lower lip from his teeth. He couldn't help but touch his shoulder and do what he did best. Assure a future hero with a genuine smirk and grin. "Forget them, Midoriya. You're gonna be a hero no matter what! I don't care what anyone says...

I believe in you..."


	3. Chapter 2: Realization

What the hell was wrong with Bakugou? This entire day he seemed to be. Emotional. He was more quiet, which many would see as a normal trait to the male. He wasn't making much eye contact with anyone, which once more was a average daily occurrence. He even kept a resting face as if he would kill anyone who would come close to him. That look that many would confuse for a killer or villain in the making.

The blonde hair male was a lone wolf. Hunting for a future that would be unattainable and imaginative, but not impossible. Become a bookworm with his best friend and push away anyone who didn't treat his other as another. Hurt whoever threatened his best friend in anyway. Almost kill anyone who actually fulfilled their promise...

Bakugou was a male living a double life. Loved or hated. Idolized or bullied. Leader or follower. Friend or foe... They didn't understand.

They didn't know him like Izuku did.

The green haired male knew him for what felt like forever and ever. From kindergarten to elementary school, and now middle school. He knew everything about the male like he was his second favorite book. How his quirk worked, his favorite food, his past, his relationship with his parents, his hopes and dreams. Especially how much he cared about himself like he was a brother by blood.

Bakugou was always something of a protector in Izuku's eyes. A guardian angel. A saving grace most of the time. He was the type of male who would make a pack with him without the slit of hands and contact of skin. The person who would go to hell and back for him just so he can have the future he always wanted. Just having him around the introvert was an amazing feeling, like something out of a movie. He hoped it would stay like that for a while.

They both want to go to U.A. The high school for the best of the best. He had a gut feeling that his best friend would make it in without hesitation or a sweat. He was strong both physically and mentally. Not to mention emotionally as well. That male was like a blessing sent from Heaven to future heroes...

However. Midoriya wasn't at all.

He was practically useless. He lacked a quirk. And he should know that heroes without quirks are basically wannabe heroes. Never getting the spotlight and never having fun saving people. It really sucked for him. With enough information of such. Having an average foot, being bullied his entire life, his mom giving up on him and his dream of being just like the number one hero himself. It was enough to tell him he would rot for the rest of his life, becoming a normal human with a normal job and a normal life...

But it was okay. He knew it would be. Because even if there was still a single ray of hope for him becoming a hero, he would be the happiest person in the world. And there was. In the form of his childhood friend.

"Hey, Midoriya... Izuku.. Deku!"

"Huh? What," Izuku immediately yelled back, snapping back to reality in an alert state. He thought something happened before glancing at a chuckling Bakugou, his laugh echoing in his head perfectly as if he was hearing birds sing happily. "W-What happened? Did you ask me something? Did something happen?!"

"Hey, calm down, man. I was just asking how's your mom? Is she doing better," The ash blonde male questioned through his smirk that began to fade. He watched his green haired friend fix himself up and hold his backpack tighter.

"She's... She's doing," Izuku replied, releasing a weak chuckle that his friend could easily look through to see the sorrow hidden under those piling emotions. This caused him to sigh, "She's doing better. She's relaxing a bit but still worried about me at school. You know, not having a quirk and all..."

Bakugou tried to assure him that things would be okay for both of them. That he would be a hero. As usual, be the angel on his shoulder cheering him on. However, he beat him to the punch by delivering a deep counter-punch to the gut when he continued, "She misses dad. I miss him too. We barely talk through the phone. And it's getting harder for her to take this all in... I'm worried about her, Bakugou. And him too."

"I'm sure that can really leave a dent in a kid's heart. Not having their father around and all," His best friend responded and sighed heavily as he combed his fingers through his hair as if he was stressed. This concerned Izuku for a moment before they made brief eye contact. Lost in his blood red orbs, gentle and all, Bakugou smiled weakly and assured him softly,

"I'm okay, Izuku. I just really feel bad for you. I wish I could magically help you and make you guys have more bonding time aside from on the phone. But my quirk is not becoming a wizard..."

"I know," He whispered to himself through closed eyes, his fist crushing close slowly to hold a grip strong enough to color red. His hands and body cold from developing anger and frustration. He knew it was the norm for parents to work overseas, it brings in more money for people and help them with seeing more of the world. But what the hell was he doing, he thought. Was he being suspicious? Lying to him and his mom this entire time? Maybe even...

"Hey," That same male with such a comforting voice called out as a gentle touch was felt on Izuku's shoulder. It was enough to make his dark green eyes meet with blood again, holding a crooked sad smile on his lips. "Don't let it get to you, alright? I know everything will be okay and all. You'll be okay. You've been through worst. I believe you got this. Keep taking care of your mother and before you know it, your dad will come along and stay due to missing you guys so much. That's a promise..."

Midoriya couldn't help but let his lips grow it's curve as he listened to his friends words and surfed on the vibe they gave off. He was so reassuring, he thought. Such a lifesaver. He wished he was more like the ash blonde, always optimistic and ready to help anyone he sees in need. Just like their favorite hero. If he just had enough courage, a great quirk and was quick to his thoughts, he felt he could be just like Bakugou. So awesome and motivational. He adored it. He adored him. Even after all these years together...

He found himself nodding, taking a deep breath, grinning and about to repeat the same praises he had from the male to himself out loud. His mouth opening to release words of hope... But all that came out was gasps and broken calls for help. His smile began to immediately fade as his jaw dropped in utter horror and his hands relaxed horrifically as his gaze focused on something utter then Bakugou. The other male raised an eyebrow before calling out his name in confusion. He soon turned around to find a sight that was enough to horrify him as well...

A huge body of green slime hurtling towards him.

As if his instincts were talking, he quickly pushed his best friend out of the way and was engulfed by the madness. "B-Bakugou," Izuku called out loud, scared for his life at the sight he was experiencing. His eyes scanned the horror of his best friend's arms wailing around and clawing at the beast that swallowed him whole. Screams muffled into it's body and found it's way into his ears, echoing like it always did.

What the hell was he supposed to do? Fight it? Die with him? Call for help? Wait. That would be perfect. "Help! Someone help me! My friend is in trouble! Someone please save Bakugou!" He saw the ash blonde male's hands scratch and pull for utter life. He yelled and screamed and hollered into nothingness as black and dark slime green began to clog his insides, throat, ears and eyes. First his legs, then his abdomen, his chest, his arms, slowly his hands. And now his right eye. Was this it? Was he really going to die this way? Like this? Fading from everyone's lives? His mom. His dad. His best friend... No... Not Midoriya and his parents. He cared about them too much. He wanted a future with them. A future they could all love! A future where they could be together and accomplish their goals with their families!

But he couldn't move...

He was really going to die here...

His last sight would be his crystal orbs filled with incoming waterfalls watching as his friend sobs for his departure.

His last feeling would be the air passing his fingers as he begged to hold Izuku's hand for dear life...

This was goodbye...

"Fear not! For I am here! TEXAS SMASH!"

In a matter of seconds, Bakugou felt a huge gush of wind explode all over his body, getting rid of the darkness that was threatening to take his life. The monster that tried to take him was gone in mid air. His body felt so free. He could feel his legs, his arms, his entire body! It was somewhat of a miracle! But who caused it? Who saved his life?! Intrigued, he scanned upward in front of him to see a sight that made both him and his friend's jaws drop immediately and stare in utter awe.

A muscular male who's presence promised hope and freedom to all. Whose punches could take out any villain that threatened to kill or hurt innocent people. Who saved hundreds of people even in the nastiest of situations. A male who promoted him and the green haired male to become whatever whenever they wanted. The one and only. The number one hero.

All Might. He was here...

So on this joyous occasion,

 _Why the hell was Bakugou so happy? And yet so angry..._

* * *

 **Here's a quick chapter for you guys. Sorry I've been on a hiatus, I've been having school kick my ass. But here you guys go for the time being. The next chapter will be way longer, I promise. But until then, feel free to Favorite, Follow and Review since that really helps me and motivates me to keep going. As always, have a good day! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Like Hell

Bakugou and Izuku already knew that one day they would meet their role model.

But damn it, they did not expect it to be like this. The blonde haired male felt like a complete idiot! He wasn't even in proper attire or produced a good introduction. Instead he was flabbergasted and covered in muck that he wished not to know of its the number one hero wasn't an aspiring pupil who wished to become just like him. Neither was there a teenager who displayed the aspects and skills fit for a future well known savior of the world. But just as brat who easily got taken advantage of by the weakest villain and a quirk-less friend.

If that was enough to feel utterly embarrassed, Izuku could hear a mental broadcast of a cloud full of disappointment heading his way. As he felt the rain hit the top of his dry green bushy hair, his eyes were locked on the hero before him, his mouth open as if he broke his jaw. Unlike his friend though, he wasn't upset at the lack of heroism in his appearance, but the absence of such. He was just a small boy who was a burden to everyone in his mind. What other reason would All Might be here?

"Hey. Earth to children," The buffed male called out proudly, wondering if they were okay due to their lack of dialogue.

"W-What? Oh yeah. We're-."

"Excellent," The hero roared, interrupting and catching Bakugou off guard while Deku continued to watch motionless. "I must apologize for you two getting caught in this villain hunt. But I'm not really familiar with this area! However! Thanks to you two young lads, I was able to capture a villain!" With his heroic tone and words, the number one hero quickly displayed his success to the males, who decided not to speak at all out of confusion or their lack to comprehend the scenery of the man. "You boys don't talk much, huh? Hahaha! You new generation kids crack me up!"

"What? No, we can talk," The blonde haired male finally blurted out. "We just never expected to meet you under these circum-."

"A-An autograph," Izuku eventually chimed in innocently out loud as he panicked to find his journal. "I need an autograph." As the green haired boy continued to freak out at the lack of getting something ready for the hero to leave his mark, his best friend scanned around effortlessly. "Izuku, calm down," The ash blonde boy proclaimed, obtaining a wet yellow journal off the floor. "It's right here-." Izuku watched as Bakugou's eyes went wide with indications of utter shock. This allowed him to approach the boy and examine what had caused him to fall in this state. Only to fall contagious of the emotion as his jaw and eyes went wide immediately.

Before them, in a split second, was a signed journal, reading ALL MIGHT across two pages.

"H-He already did it," The younger male shrieked. Suddenly, he began to bow at a lighting rate for his friend to watch and his role model to absently take in. "Thank you so much for saving us! I'm gonna make this journal a family heirloom because of you!"

Bakugou continued to watch in disorientation while the man continued haughtily, "Now, off I go to take this villain to the authorities! It was nice meeting you two!"

"Wait a minute, you're leaving," Izuku questioned, ignoring the fact that Bakugou released carbon dioxide into the air from his shortcoming of letting out a single word. "Y-You can't go yet! I-I have... So many. Questions..."

The older male was easily beginning to sweat and heat up, which concerned him because the last thing he wanted was to hurt someone. However, he had to remember, his power was strengthened by irritation, which was one of the main reasons why he hated his quirk so much. If only he would have one minute to speak. To let out what was on his mind. But it was too late. For the both of them.

The male could've let his hero leave as he burst into the air at the speed of light. He could've just went home and inform his parents that he met All Might and finally have a quality conversation outside of the whereabouts of Mr. Midoriya and the health of Ms. Midoriya. He could've. No. He should've strolled home with his friend and let this day just fade into a memory.

But just because he was his father, didn't mean he didn't have a pinch of his mother inside him.

As the embodiment of world peace examined the area for evil in the air, he could feel pressure on his left leg. Usually he would let the feeling fade or linger until he returned to ground to shake it off. But this time was different. His consciousness forced him to glance at the source of burden; Bakugou angrily holding tight to him with a fearful Izuku holding the other teenager by his own left leg. "Hey now, kiddos! I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you must let go of me right this instance!"

"Screw that," The older teenager yelled through the air breaking their sound barriers a bit. "My friend and I got some damn questions that you need to answer! I wasn't even able to talk for shit!"

"Language, kiddo. I would love to listen to your questions, but I am really busy right now! So be a lad and let go-."

"We'll die because of you if we do that," Bakugou yelled while beginning to lend a hand to Izuku by holding onto his collar harshly. The screams of the qurikless teen bled into All Might's ears as he thought silently. A hum escaped from his mouth catching both boys' attention. In a split second, the man sighed, "Fine! Let me just fine a place to land so you boys won't get hurt!"

"Great! Now hurry up!" With his order and a sudden fear of the adolescent, All Might landed on the roof of a building carefully. The ash blonde quickly grabbed the green haired male and set him down next to him like a rag-doll. Blushing in embarrassment as his pal checked him for injuries, he continued to stare at his role model, who seemed to be miffed by this predicament he was stuck in. Which was unlike Bakugou, who delivered an emotionless facial expression with only a single right brow raised. "Now," Bakugou called out sternly, breaking the emotional ice around them without hesitation, "You're gonna answer Izuku's answer or we're gonna have problems, okay?... Go, Izuku."

With his permission, Izuku, still trying to take in everything and realize that they had just broken a felony by stopping a well known hero, began to have a small stuttering fit. "F-First, I want t-to a-apologize. For my friend Bakugou's. A-Action," He questioned more then answered, surprised that the teen didn't respond but just kept his blood red eyes on him. He knew he was just trying to be supportive, but it only came off as intimidating.

"N-Next! I have a serious question! I-If you don't mind, that is... Can someone. Without a quirk. Be a hero?... Can I, even if I'm quirkless. Become a hero?" Hearing no answer from either male, he continued hesitantly as all of the red eyed teenager's attention was now on him. "I-I only ask because I don't have a quirk... T-That's not the only reason though. I've. Been picked on my entire life. Which is why I think... Saving someone would be the coolest thing for someone to do... Which is why I want to be like you! I admire you so much, that I want to be the strongest hero and-..."

Izuku couldn't help but stop mid sentence and let his eyes return to their wide state with his mouth expanding as far as it could. This caused Bakugou to question what was wrong and make the mistake of looking where his friend's green eyes laid. Now standing before them was not the symbol of peace, but a symbol of death.

There stood a very skinny man with the same eyes and hair as All Might, but all comparisons stopped there. He had angular features and long limbs with a long neck and no eyebrows. He also seemed to wear a baggy white t-shirt, green baggy cargo pants held by a black belt and brown shoes. Just an ordinary but unhealthy citizen, but in the place of the number one hero. "W-Woah," Bakugou finally spoke. "Who are you?! Where's All Might?! Did he leave already?! I swear when I find him-."

"I am All Might," The stranger revealed in a sharp deep tone of voice.

Before the teens knew it, blood began to flood from his jaw, horrifying the both of them simultaneously. Screaming escaped from Izuku's lungs and through his throat into the air around them. And Bakugou simply stood like a statue and had so many questions beginning to float around in his head. "U-Uh. That's impossible. You're not All Might. All Might is a buff dude with a hair crown or whatever the hell is on his head! And he isn't a normal man! So who exactly are you!?"

"I am All Might," The skinny hero answered once more with a hint of venom now apparent in his voice. "And how dare you make fun of my hair. Why don't you kids sit down and I'll explain everything." He expected the two males to sit down on the roof with him. However, the only action made was Bakugou shoving his hands in his pocket and his scrawny friend shaking violently at the scenery before him. "Or just stand up. I don't care... Five years ago, a villain did this to me."

And just like that, another bombshell crashed on the teenagers; The appearance of a large scar that covered most of the left side of his chest. It had seemed that someone had punch the man square in his left breast. "Because of this, my respiratory system was nearly destroyed and my stomach was removed," All Might continued, scaring his fans. "I've wasted away because of the after-effects of those surgeries. Now I can only do hero work for three hours a day... And you boys won't tell anyone, you hear me? I don't want this reaching the public... You know why there's always a smile on my face?"

"Because you assure people they'll be safe," The red eyed boy answered confidently but had a smile absent from his face.

"No. It's because it helps me get rid of the fear I feel in the moment," The man answered bitterly to the shock of the teenagers, especially the green haired one. Izuku watched as the male's eye contact went to his leaf green irises. "You said you wanted to be a hero even if you don't have a quirk... Well listen up. A pro should always be ready to risk his life. Without a power, I don't think anyone can be a hero."

In that moment, a heart had dropped, sounding a bomb through the rib cages and lungs that concealed it. Shoulders slumped and hands became motionless as legs fell still. A facial expression had dropped to nothing and eyes fell automatically to the stone cold floor. In that moment, Izuku had became a hollow shell of his former self like the injured hero. However, Bakugou had immediately became angered. "What do you think you're saying?! Izuku can be a hero! He has the knowledge of one! He knows every big one, their weaknesses and strengths! Who knows?! He could be better then you!"

"That's impossible. He's quirkless. You gotta realize that," The skinny man scolded the ash blonde teen, who glared at him harshly. 'Now if he desires to help people, he can always be a police officer. They don't get lots of slack, but they are admirable for their work. It's not wrong for you two to dream of being well known heroes. But you guys have to be realistic-."

"Then what about me," He yelled through gritted teeth, making some of his words become threats, murmurs and sometimes audible. "What about me? I have a quirk that has done nothing but hurt everyone I care or not care about. My family. And Izuku. Can I ever be a hero? Even when no matter how hard I try, I will always be disabled?! Tell me, All Might!"

"... You have a quirk, right? If you just train with it and make sure to control it through time, you can be the best hero you can be. Why do you think Endeavor is the number two hero," Was all Bakugou was given before the hero left with a wave to get back to business. In his wake, he had developed an deranged blonde and a distraught green haired student.

As soon as the door into the facility below shut, the older student went to the other's aid to touch his shoulders lightly and review his face. "Hey, Izuku," He called out in concern. "Don't listen to him, alright? You're gonna be a hero. Let's go home. I'll train you and you can be strong enough to fight villains and save people!... Izuku?.. Speak to me..." In that instance, Bakugou was left with a vegetable of a person who used to be his lively best friend. The look of blankness apparent on his face was enough to break the ash blonde completely. The only thought that ran through his mind as he hugged the green haired boy tightly was one of fear and agony;

Why?

 _Why did this have to happen to them?..._


End file.
